Looking For Her
by AlPallie18
Summary: Oliver Queen kept the memory of the blonde girl with him for the rest of his years in isolation. When he returns home from Lian Yu, he searches for her, hoping beyond hope to find her again.


The image of that blonde woman burned bright in Oliver Queen's mind. When he stepped into Queen Consilated the first time since he returned, his thoughts immediately turned to her.

She may have not been the typical girl he was attracted to but he could not shake her out of his head. She was extremely beautiful. Her shiny blonde hair was tied tightly into a pony tail, and the skirt she wore shaped her body perfectly. He can remember the exact shade of blue eyes she had that hide beneath glasses, when she looked over the picture of him and his father. Oliver has always hated that photo, but the girl loved it. He remembers how flustered she was when she said aloud how cute she thought he was, even though no one was in the room. And then how she adorably admonished herself for talking out loud. Oliver did not know why, but he felt as though he had a connection with the girl. From the moment he saw her he desperately wanted to reveal himself but he knew he could not. It would ruin the mission.

He thought of her in the lonely hours of his isolation. He wondered if he would ever get to see her again. He secretly wished in his mind that he would. When he returned home, he at first had no time to go to the office and ask about her, but finally one day his parents suggested they go to QC and Oliver couldn't help but be excited at the thought of finding that girl that had perplexed him all those many years ago.

As he got off the elevater with his mother and stepfather, a blonde woman with a pony tail and the same type of glasses stood before him. For a moment he believed it to be her, and his heart hammered away in his chest. But then the woman flirtatiously batted her eyes at him and he quickly realized that was not his girl. He didn't know the woman, but he somehow knew she would not be like the other girls who flocked around him. Besides, she was way prettier than this woman. He couldn't help but be disappointed but kept it cool. Then they walked in his "stepfather's" office. The last time he had been in this office was when he saw her. The memory of it helped him say calm for a short while. It was hard for him to except that Walter Steele was his mother's husband. As he mulled over the memory, he saw another blonde woman sitting at the reception desk outside the office. He called out to her. He could not resist it. Again his heart hammered as the woman turned her face to him, yet again he was disappointed. This was not his girl.

He had a big fight with his "stepfather" after his second let down and left the building soon after. It was hard adjusting to life in Star City. Just as he had changed, the city had changed with it. Almost nothing was the same. He did not want to fight with Walter but he could not help it. He did not trust anyone. Not after those seven years away in hell. It had hardened him and no one seemed safe. No one seemed human. He laid in bed that night staring up at the ceiling. He knew that it was right to come back, he had to start his mission and he wanted to have his family back. It was just extremely hard to get used to. Then Oliver thought of her. He wondered if she had changed any since he had last seen her. It was years ago and everyone else had. She might not even work at Queen Considated anymore. He was not sure why but that thought struck hard. He wanted to find her again and to actually meet her, but she very well could be gone. Forever.

The next day Oliver went back to QC. The blonde woman may be gone, but he did not want to miss his chance if she was still there. He gave her description to several of the high ups in the company and no one knew who she was. He slowly started to give up hope of ever finding her. He went back home and realized it was stupid to spend so much time focusing on this woman. He didn't even know her. He had to focus on his mission and put anything that distracted him aside from it.

Weeks went by without Oliver thinking of the girl. He put his mission first and all frivolous thoughts had left him. One particularly difficult misson had gone array and Oliver was left with a bullet riden laptop. He needed the information inside but did not know how to get it. He knew a little about computers but knew nothing about how to receive information from one that been nearly demolished. He briefly thought about taking it to one of the techies in QC but quickly brushed off the idea. He did not trust them with such delicate information. He would have to figure it out himself somehow.

The next day, Oliver decided to take a trip up to the office to try and gather some ideas on how to fix the laptop. He still was not trusting enough of the techies to give them the laptop to fix, he just thought he might piggy back off of their ideas on fixing a crashed laptop. When he walked into the tech department he ran into a man who was very eager to meet him. He was a nerdy guy, definitely the type of guy you would expect to see in this department. "Who is the best person to see for a crashed laptop? I was in the middle of buying something and it just went out on me." Oliver said trying his best to lie. The man had no clue. He just shook his head rather enthusiastically. "Yes sir! We have some of the brightest minds here." He said as he pulled out a tablet. He scrolled through the many techies the department had to offer, taking the question very seriously. Each person he had showed Oliver looked the same and he was about to just ask him to pick one for him when he saw the woman. His heart stopped. His palms grew sweaty and he had to steady himself. She was as beautiful in the picture as he had remembered her to be. He had found her, and he wasn't even looking. "Her. I would like to see her." He said rather abruptly, scaring the man slightly. The man awkwardly nodded his head. "Yes. That is Felicity Smoak. MIT class of-" Oliver cut him off and shook his head. "That's great." He said absentmindedly as he walked off to were the man's tablet had said her cubicle was.

Oliver had to catch his breathe before he walked up to her. He wasn't sure why but he really wanted to make a good impression. He slowly strolled into the cubicle and was as confident as he could be. Then he saw her. His heart hammered away faster then it had in a long while. She was looking in the opposite direction, but he recognized the blonde hair that shimmered in the pony tail. He cleared his throat. "Felicity Smoak?" She turned around and was chewing on a pen. It was red. And it was so adorable that Oliver smiled. "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen." He finished as she looked up at him nervously. He did not know it, but her heart was hammering just as much (if not more) as his. She "babbled" on and with each awkward sentence she spoke he felt his spirit lighten. She was like a basket of light and it was infectious as it had swallowed him whole. He felt better than he had in so long. She was a person, a real person and he did not know why but he felt like he could trust her with his life. He handed her the laptop without even thinking about it. He made up the most lamest lie. He had spilled his coffee on it at his local coffee shop. She was brillant and caught the lie but did not question him further. She simply smiled slightly and nodded. She agreed to help him, and Oliver knew she would. He did not realize it then, but years later he would come to realize it. He was deeply in love with her and he had been from the moment he laid eyes on her.

—————

Thirty years after Oliver laid eyes on the love his life, he lay basking in paradise with her sleeping soundly on his chest. He had just told her the story of when he had first seen her.

They had been apart for twenty years and the reunion had been especially emotional. Oliver had her return to him in the same office he had seen her in those thirty years ago. She had never known this and was taken by her emotions. They lay down in bed and cried over being with each other again, they cried over all the time they had missed with each other, and they cried over missing their children. Felicity was taking the last thing pretty hard and Oliver understood why. He had spent the last twenty years missing his family. He of course watched on from his paridise dimension, but watching them was not the same as being with them. Felicity snuggled close to him, desperately wanting to seek his warmth and comfort. "We will see them again. We will figure out a way to do it." He said as he kissed her forehead. Felicity looked up at him with wide eyes. "Why are you so confident about it?" She asked wanting to believe him but having a hard time doing it. Oliver just smiled. "Because when I first saw you I wondered the same thing. As I spent all the rest of those years in isolation, I kept wondering-hoping, that I would get to see you again. And then I did. In that cubicle when you were chewing on that red pen. I found you again then and I wasn't even looking." He said still smiling at his wife who had fresh tears spilling over her cheeks. He brushed them off with his fingers and kissed her forehead lightly again. "And then I saw you again after twenty years of waiting and hoping. Not even Crisis could keep us apart. I promise you that we will see our kids again. I know we will. Because we always see each other again, and we will see them again to." He said sounding so sure of it that Felicity believed it. Felicity smiled and snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his chest. She fell asleep not long after and Oliver just laid still and watched her sleep. He had seen her again and they were now going to be together forever.


End file.
